starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Senate Spy
| Afbeelding = 250px | serie= Clone Wars: Animated | seizoen= 2 | afleveringnummer=4 | schrijver= Melinda Hsu | director= Steward Lee | productienummer= 205 | datum eerste uitzending= 16 oktober 2009 | vorige= Children of the Force | volgende= Landing at Point Rain }} 250px|thumb|Padmé & Clovis dineren 250px|thumb|Poggle the Lesser & Lott Dod 250px|thumb|Senator Rush Clovis Senate Spy is de vierde aflevering van het tweede seizoen Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie). Newsreel Treachery in the Senate! The Jedi Council suspects that Senator Rush Clovis is secretly taking part in a Separatist conspiracy. But to find out what the Senator from Scipio is up to, the Council will need a spy of its own. Meanwhile, Jedi Anakin Skywalker has been away from Coruscant on a lengthy tour of duty leading the clone army. Now Anakin returns for a long-awaited reunion with his wife, Padmé Amidala.... Synopsis Anakin Skywalker keert na een lange afwezigheid terug naar Padmé Amidala in haar appartement op Coruscant. Hij is teruggekomen aan boord van een vrachtschip en de kapitein heeft hem een warme maaltijd gegeven aangezien hij een levering moest brengen naar een restaurant. Padmé en Anakin zijn blij om samen nog wat tijd te kunnen spenderen. In de Jedi Temple bespreekt de Jedi High Council een probleem. De InterGalactic Banking Clan heeft alle bewijzen tot betrekking met de CIS kunnen vermijden maar Senator Rush Clovis zou de Republic wel eens naar bewijzen kunnen leiden. Padmé Amidala weigert echter om haar collega-Senator te bespioneren. De Jedi geven het nog niet op en Mace Windu, Yoda en Obi-Wan vragen aan Anakin om te komen rapporteren. Dit is een grote ontgoocheling voor Padmé, Anakin zegt immers dat in de oorlog de opdracht eerst moet komen. De Jedi Council bekijkt beelden van Rush Clovis van Scipio die praat met ex-Senator Lott Dod. Mace legt uit aan Anakin dat ze echt Clovis in de gaten moeten houden en dat Amidala dit zou moeten doen. Anakin twijfelt echter om Amidala te overhalen wanneer blijkt dat Clovis en Padmé meer dan gewone vrienden zijn geweest. Yoda dringt echter aan om Padmé te overhalen. In de Senate Building ontmoeten Anakin en Padmé elkaar. Padmé is nog steeds boos op Anakin omdat hij haar plotseling had verlaten. Ze blijft weigeren om Clovis te bespioneren maar wanneer blijkt dat Anakin erg jaloers reageert, begint Padmé van mening te veranderen, zeker wanneer blijkt dat Clovis betrekkingen zou hebben met de CIS. Padmé accepteert de missie ondanks het protest van Anakin. Later legt ze uit aan de Jedi High Council dat ze het contact zal moeten herstellen aangezien ze Clovis al enkele jaren niet meer heeft gezien. Tijdens een diner komt Padmé te weten dat Clovis naar Cato Neimoidia reist om uitblijvende belastingen van de Trade Federation te ontvangen. Padmé biedt haar hulp aan, zoals in vroegere tijden. Clovis hoopt vooral dat hun vriendschap weer tot leven kan komen. 's Morgens gaan de Senators aan boord van de J-Type Nubian Star Skiff, samen met R2-D2, C-3PO, Captain Typho en Anakin die vermomd is als een piloot. Anakin breekt niet alleen de armleuning in het schip om te voorkomen dat Clovis naast Padmé gaat zitten, hij wijkt ook plotseling erg uit wanneer Clovis Padmé wil kussen. Op Cato Neimoidia worden de Senators verwelkomd door Lott Dod die verrast is om Amidala te zien maar haar toch uitnodigd in zijn Palace. Clovis ontmoet Dod in de bibliotheek. Zij bespreking te investeringen van de IBC in een nieuwe Droid fabriek en Dod is wantrouwig over de komst van Amidala. Poggle the Lesser is ook aanwezig en komt tevoorschijn uit de schaduw. De CIS Council leden proberen Clovis te overtuigen van een grotere winstmarge maar de Senator weigert. Hij beseft dat de Neimoidians al schulden genoeg hebben bij het IBC. Het gesprek stopt wanneer plotseling Padmé tevoorschijn komt. Poggle duikt weg in de schaduw zodat hij onopgemerkt blijft. Clovis escorteert Padmé naar haar kamer maar Dod heeft ondertussen begrepen wat Clovis' zwakke schakel is. Dod ontmoet Clovis en Amidala in de hal en biedt Padmé een drankje uit om te toasten op hun vernieuwde samenwerking. Nadat hij drinkt, wrijft hij vergif met zijn vinger aan het glas waaruit Padmé drinkt. Na het diner voelt Padmé zich erg flauw. Toch houdt ze zich sterk en aanvaardt ze een toer van het paleis door Clovis. Threepio wordt teruggestuurd waar Anakin boos is omdat hij Clovis alleen heeft gelaten bij Padmé. Wanneer Clovis en Padmé de bibliotheek naderen, vraagt Padmé dringend om een glas water. Terwijl Clovis dat gaat halen, haast ze zich naar de Hologram Projector. Na enkele paswoorden te proberen, probeert ze haar eigen naam en de plannen van de nieuwe Geonosian Droid fabriek komen tevoorschijn. Ze zet deze informatie op een Hologram Disc en waarschuwt R2-D2. Clovis komt terug met het glas voor Padmé die de disc verborgen houdt. Om de info niet prijs te geven, valt Padmé in de armen van Clovis en bedankt hij haar voor zijn goede zorgen. Op dat moment komt Anakin binnen maar houdt zich rustig als hij ziet dat ze de disc verborgen houdt. Met de Force grijpt hij de disc en gaat hij ze aan Artoo afgeven. Clovis is verrast door Padmé's aandacht maar even later verliest ze het bewustzijn door het vergif. Hij roept een Medical Droid en confronteert Dod met zijn verraad. Dod waarschuwt Clovis dat Amidala een spionne is maar dat wil hij niet geloven. Hij ontdekt echter de waarheid wanneer blijkt dat de Hologram disc is verdwenen. Clovis confronteert Amidala met haar verraad maar ze zegt dat ze trouw is aan de Republic en dat hij hen heeft verraden. Anakin komt - als piloot - tevoorschijn en wil Padmé meteen laten overbrengen naar Coruscant. Clovis realiseert zich dat Dod het tegengif moet hebben. In ruil voor de hologram disc, wil hij het tegengif gaan halen. Anakin weigert dit voorstel en stelt voor om rechtstreeks bij Dod te gaan onderhandelen. Clovis geeft echt om Padmé en helpt Anakin om haar naar het schip te brengen. Onderweg komen ze Lott Dod en zijn assistenten tegen. Dod wil Padmé enkel helpen wanneer Clovis een Blaster op de Neimoidian richt. Dod laat het tegengif geven aan Anakin. Wanneer Anakin en Padmé aan boord zijn, vraagt Clovis om de hologram disc maar Anakin weigert waardoor Clovis achterblijft bij Lott Dod en zijn Battle Droids die niet tevreden zijn over Clovis' gedrag. Aan boord van de J-Type Nubian Star Skiff zegt Anakin dat Padmé's missie succesvol was. De Jedi moeten nu zo snel mogelijk reageren op de nieuwe fabriek op Geonosis... Debuut *Senator Rush Clovis *Scipio *Lott Dod's Palace *Five-Blossom Bread *Khasva Roll *Manax-Root Poison Cast *Matt Lanter - Anakin Skywalker *Ashley Eckstein - Ahsoka Tano *Catherine Taber - Padmé Amidala *James Arnold Taylor - Obi-Wan Kenobi *Terrence Carson - Mace Windu *Tom Kane - narrator en Yoda *Robin Atkin Downes - Rush Clovis *Gideon Emery - Lott Dod *Anthony Daniels - C-3PO *Matthew Wood - Poggle the Lesser Bron *Senate Spy op SW.com category:Televisie